The Final Month and then a Miracle
by 444love4ever
Summary: Watch as zac and Vanessa go through stages of the final month of vanessa's pregnancy. A Very long ZxV one shot.


**This is a Zanessa one shot for the last month of Vanessa's pregnancy.**

Vanessa's POV

I stood in the backyard of mine and zac's enormous Studio City mansion gently caressing my ever growing 8 month pregnant belly. In 1 month on February 10th I will be able to see my baby girl. Yes, Zac and I know the sex of the baby but we are hiding it from our friends and family and of course the paparazzi. The media has gotten worse ever since they found out I was pregnant and when we officially announced it. We have already gotten offers from different magazines for the first official pictures of "Baby Zanessa" as the media calls it. As if you don't know already yes Zac and I are married, we have been for 1 and half years and I found out I was pregnant after 11 months of marriage. I never thought that I would both marry the man I love and become a mother at the age of 27. I heard movement behind me and before I could turn around I felt 2 strong muscular arms wrap around me from behind and rest on my stomach on top of where my hands were resting.

"Hey," Zac mumbled into my neck as he kissed it and my cheek.

"Hey," I said as I leaned into his touch.

"Why are you out here? Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a jumper?" Zac said in a worried voice as I just giggled at him. He had gotten a little more 'protective' of me ever since the paparazzi found out I was pregnant.

I turned to face him and cupped his cheeks, "Sweetie, I. Am. Fine, stop stressing we still have 4 weeks until this one..." I said pointing to my stomach, "decides to make an appearance."

"I know... I bet she will look like you," He said looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes... and not but I reckon she'll have your eyes," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"She really will be beautiful," He said leaning down and kissing me softly on my lips.

I pulled back and giggled softly as I felt thme baby kick. I placed Zac's hand on my stomach where the baby was kicking and he smiled as she kicked again.

"She's been doing this all day," I said as zac started rubbing my stomach gently.

"I think she might want out soon," He said and I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nah-ah my due date is the February the 10th I am not ready to bring her into this world yet." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Zac just looked at me and laughed shaking his head before in-twining our fingers together and leading me back into the house.

Zac's POV

1 week later

Today is Vanessa's baby shower. The living room was filled with baby stuff and women. I felt kind of out of place for 3 reasons

I haven't spoken to my pregnant wife all day

I am a guy

I can't leave because I am frightened to leave Vanessa home without at least one guy in the house

I looked around to see that there was no attention on me so I decided to duck upstairs and go into the game room to play some video games. Before I could even get started I heard someone call my name.

"Zac?" I heard Brittany's voice call.

"In here," I called back.

"Hey what are you doing up here?" She asked as she walked over and stood in front of the TV.

"It's Vanessa's day and I kind of feel out of place being the only guy here so thought I would leave you women to your business," I replied casually.

"Well, If you don't mind moving away from your video game it's time to open the gifts and Vanessa doesn't want to without you," She said with a smile.

"Okay I'll come down, not just because of the presents but because I haven't been able to go near my wife ALL day," I replied getting up and making my way downstairs.

Vanessa's POV

I miss Zac. I haven't spoken to him all day and I really just want to snuggle up with him and watch a movie. It was now time to open presents and I was waiting for Zac because I want to open them together. I heard people coming down the stairs and walk in so I turned my head and saw Zac and Brittany walking in. Zac walked over to me and took my hand in his and give me a peck on the lips gently.

"Where were you?" I asked him quietly.

"Just around, now let's get on to these parents," Zac said and grabbed the closest present to us.

An hour later...

We had gotten some great stuff and at the moment we were too tired to move all the gifts from the living room. Zac and I were currently sitting on the lounge snuggled up watching TV. I felt the baby kick hard and I flinched a little.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked worryingly, I just giggled at him and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Wow, she's kicking hard," He said as he leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"And also pressing into my bladder, I need to pee," I said while getting up and going as fast as this pregnancy allows me to go to the bathroom, Zac chuckling behind me.

1 week later

Vanessa's POV

Our baby girl is due in 14 days and there is still so much to do. My hospital bag is ready to go in case I go into labour early and Zac has organised all media to stay away at this time for mine and the safety of the baby. Today I am going over to my parent's house for a visit while Zac has to go to a meeting with his agent and manager despite all overprotective worries he made about leaving me to drive and look after myself. It took me 20 minutes to convince him to finally leave and that I was fine without him for a couple of hours.

I was now on my way over to my parent's house. When I arrived my mum answered the door before I was even out of the car.

"Vanessa! Sweetie, how are you feeling?" My mum said as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm fine mum how are you?" I asked while pulling away from her and locking the door.

"I'm good sweetie come on in let's get you off your feet," She said while I just rolled my eyes as we made our way into the house and into the living room.

"So, 2 weeks left huh?" My mum asked me as she handed me a cup of tea.

"Yeah almost there, I can't to have him or her here," I said while smiling secretly and rubbing my stomach gently.

"Why can't you and Zac just tell us the sex already," She asked desperately.

"2 more weeks mom and the you'll know," I said to her and took a sip of my tea.

"Well regardless of anything you are glowing," She said while smiling happily and resting her hand on my stomach.

"Thanks mom," I said while smiling and readjusting myself on the couch.

"So I bet you are sick of being pregnant?" Mom asked knowingly.

"Yes and no, it changes a lot, there's one part of me that just wants to get this one because of the pains that come with pregnancy and also because I want to be able to see him or her but..." I said trailing off in the end.

"You feel like it's a part of you having him or her living and growing inside of you, it's kind of comforting," She said continuing.

"Exactly," I replied.

After spending another hour with mom, I decided to head home before Zac gets back. When I got home just I presumed, Zac wasn't home yet.

I got comfortable on the couch turning the TV on and watching a little before gradually dosing off.

Zac's POV

I walked through the door of Vanessa and mine's house after battling through the paparazzi just to get to my car. I walked through the house looking for Vanessa and calling her name.

"Vanessa!" I called while walking into the living room. I smiled at the sight in front of me. I saw Vanessa sleeping peacefully on the couch with her hand resting on her stomach. I walked over and kissed her forehead and then her bump. She stirred awake and opened her eyes and looked at me tiredly.

"Hey," She said quietly in almost a whisper.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as she sat up gently and made room for me to sit.

"My back and feet hurt, I'm tired and I am craving for chocolate that YOU hid from me but otherwise fine," She said while leaning her head against my shoulder and snuggling closer to me.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you pigging out on chocolate while I'm gone," I said while laughing.

She mumbled something softly but I could understand since she was half asleep.

"Come on Ness let's get you upstairs, in bed and more comfortable," I said as I stood up and helped her to her feet. I helped her to our room and laid her gently on the bed kissing her gently on the lips.

1 week later

Vanessa's POV

Only one more week until baby Efron is here. I have experienced Braxton hix contractions and I have been having very small pains in my stomach every now and then but I am definitely not in labour yet according to the doctor. I am currently sitting on mine and Zac's bed reading a parenting book when I felt I really sharp pain in my stomach.

"Owwwww," I exclaimed quietly before feeling a clear liquid run down my leg. My water had broken.

"ZAC!" I called out. I heard him sprint up the stairs and enter the room.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked slightly panicking.

"My water broke," I said while getting off the bed gently.

It took Zac a little while to finally register what was happening because suddenly he was by my side and helping me change and get everything together. We made our way to the car and we were both surprisingly calm for what was going to be happening very soon.

While we were in the car on the hospital we were lucky to be able to miss paparazzi. I felt a contraction coming as Zac pulled up to the hospital I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Owwwww!" I exclaimed painfully. Once it was over I leaned my head against the head rest and breathed in and out, "It's kind of frightening to know that it is going to get worst."

"Don't worry sweetie I will be there every step of the way."

3 hours later

I was situated in a hospital room and the contractions were getting worse. Zac hadn't moved from my side once and he was letting me almost kill his hand off.

I flopped back onto the bed after another excruciating contraction hit my body. The nurse came in to check how dilated I was.

"You're doing well, now let's see how she's doing," the nurse did and ultrasound and checked the baby's heart beat before checking my dilation, "you're 6 cm dilated but it will still be another few hours before you're fully dialated.

"Okay, thank you," I said before she left the room leaving me and Zac alone once again.

"You're doing so good Ness," He said kissing my sweaty forehead.

"UUGH," I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Another freaking contraction," I said while sitting up and taking his hand into mine again and squeezing in pain as the contraction hit my body.

"AGGHHHHH," I exclaimed painfully, before falling back onto my pillow and closing my eyes trying to somehow rest.

"Do you want anything ice chips? Water?" Zac asked worriedly.

"No I'm ok I'm just going to try and get some sleep," I replied trying to get comfortable.

4 hours later

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. The contractions were getting closer and closer that I swear they were like 20 seconds apart. The pain was so much worse and I was getting so exhausted.

"You're doing so good Van you can do it," Zac said as he kept dapping my forehead with a wet rag and saying encouraging words in my ear. I had snapped at him a few times and had given him death threats but he just kept doing the same thing.

"Ok Vanessa," the nurse said entering the room. We were currently in the delivery room as last time I checked I was 8 cm, "you are fully dilated and ready to bring your daughter into the world."

I was in too much pain to answer I just wanted this to be over and to have my daughter in my arms. Zac put his arm around my shoulder and his other hand was still in my hand.

"Okay Vanessa on your next contraction, I need you to push for me," the nurse said. I nodded and got ready to start pushing.

15 minutes later

My body flopped onto the bed again and I was breathing heavily, in pain and exhaustedly.

"Ok one more push Vanessa and you will have your daughter in your arms," the nurse said encouragingly.

"Come on Ness you can do it one more push and she's here come on baby," Zac said to me wiping away the wet hair out of my face and kissing my forehead and cheek.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed with all my strength. I stopped pushing as I heard a small cry coming from the end of my bed. I relaxed down on the bed as I felt all pain stop and my body relax.

"Congratulations, meet your daughter," the nurse gently placed the tiny little girl on my chest and handed Zac a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I smiled down at the little bundle in my arms so small, so perfect, part of me and Zac.

Zac came over to me and we both admired our new little bundle of joy.

"I am so proud of you Ness," I was too emotional to say anything I just looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

"I Love you," I told him sweetly,

"I Love you too," He replied kissing my forehead before we both turned our attention to the sleeping little girl in my arms.

1 hour later

We had called our families and they were currently on our way to the hospital. Zac and I were in my new hospital room, our daughter had past the health check and we had a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"What should we call her," Zac asked as he sat on our bed with our daughter in his arms, only an hour old and already a daddy's girl.

"What were the names we had picked out?" I asked him as I looked down at the sleeping little girl.

"Leah Isabelle and Alana Sophia, I like both so you choose," He said to me, I am pretty sure he was too absorbed in his new daughter to think about anything else.

"I think she looks like... an Alana," I said smiling,

"I think so too," He said with a smile on his face.

"Alana Sophia Efron," I said with a smile

"Perfect name for a perfect little girl," He said whilst looking at me. Alana squirmed around gently and her eyes fluttered open to reveal...a pair of blue eyes that all babies have but I could tell that they weren't just that blue but they were an Efron blue, the same eyes that I fell in love with.

"She has your eyes," I said to Zac whist grinning from ear to ear. I could tell he was really emotional because he didn't say anything at all instead he leaned down and kissed Alana softly on her forehead and then turned and kissed me as well.

I knew at that moment I had the most perfect family. Even with all the fame and fortune and no matter how many awards me and Zac one or how famous we were we knew that this was the best feeling in the world being with each other and now Alana our pride and joy.

**I worked really hard on this and I REALLY hope you like it.**

**xx**


End file.
